


Tear in My Heart

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, fluff (kind of not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete doesn't say I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be fluff but yeah
> 
> i promise I'll write something happier next time.

Nights on tour are the hardest. Pete has to crawl into his bunk and pretend they're not moving at 60 miles per hour and that he's not so alone. But it gets to him, and he doesn't sleep nearly as much as he should. Sometimes he calls Patrick, who will get Matt to stop the buses so he can climb onto Pete's. And then he'll make his way to the bunk area, hair tousled and eyes sleepy, dressed in pajamas because he can never sleep naked, whispering, "Pete."

Then he'll crawl into Pete's bunk and smile at him. His smiles are the best, they make Pete's heart flutter and his loneliness melt. Patrick will turn over after a few minutes, snuggling close to Pete and closing his eyes. Pete will drape his arm across his waist, bury his face in his neck and will sleep to come. Sleep always comes best when Patrick is there.

In the morning when Pete wakes up, Patrick's curled against his chest, breathing softly. He watches him until he wakes up, admiring the curl of his hair and the softness of his face. Patrick will whisper a good morning and then Pete will kiss him, slow and soft, like they have all the time in the world. When they break apart Patrick will sigh in content, a smile on his perfect angel face.

And when Patrick murmurs,  _I love you_ , Pete freezes, because he's so in love with Patrick, but they can never be more than best friends, because he can't ruin Patrick. Pete never says  _I love you_ back to Patrick, even though his heart screams at him to. Patrick's smile will fade and he'll kiss Pete one more time before rolling out of the bed and heading to the kitchenette.

Pete's always left laying in bed, the taste of Patrick on his lips, the warmth and scent of him fading. After a while he'll get up and go to the living area where Patrick is and sink down on the couch next him. They'll kiss for a while, small touches that leave both of them whimpering for more. But Patrick doesn't get it, doesn't get that it can't progress further than this because if it does, Pete will fuck him up and ruin the band and everything he loves.

At the end of the day, when Patrick leaves to go back to his own bus, Pete realizes that he's more lonely than he was the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts or requests at centurese.tumblr.com!


End file.
